Goodbye
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Rythian plans on killing Sjin, but Nilesy decides to take matters into his own hands. Nilesy X Sjin relationship implied. Rated T for mild yaoi.


~*Sjin*~

I close my eyes, and wish, once again, that this is just a dream. The cold cuts me, and I shiver violently.

Nilesy stands over me, his face betraying his inner conflict. "I`m sorry, Sjin." He tells me, and I hear the sorrow in his voice.

"You don`t have to do this, Nilesy!" I shout at him, my voice weak and raw from yelling for help.

Nilesy places a freezing hand over my mouth. "D-Don`t speak, friend. I don`t want this to be worse than it already is."

I stare up at him, pleading with my eyes. "Please, Nilesy." I say, my voice muffled.

"I don`t want to, Sjin! I never wanted to hurt you! _I-I love you..._" Nilesy whispers the last part, and a hot tear lands on my bare chest.

I feel my heart breaking, seeing him sad, but I remind myself that he`s trying to leave me, and harden my heart against his tears. "I thought you loved me, too, Nilesy. But if you really loved me, you wouldn`t do this."

Nilesy looks at me, fire in his eyes. "_I`M DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" _He yells, and another tear lands on me.

"You _don`t_ love me, though. B-But I can`t help it that I love you." I mutter, because it`s the truth.

Nilesy screws his eyes shut, and shakes his head violently. "No, Sjin." He leans over me, and kisses me gently. "I do love you, and I always have."

I reach up towards him, and I bring him down for another, longer kiss. "Don`t leave me, Nilesy. Please." My voice cracks from emotion.

Nilesy pulls away. "Goodbye, Sjin. I love you." He pulls out his phone, and punches in a number. "Sjin is in an underground bunker underneath the... snowy place. You need to come get him. I`m doing what needs to be done. Goodbye, Sips." Nilesy throws the phone on the ground and crushes it with his heel.

"Nilesy... please don`t do this." I beg once more, but I know that it won`t change his mind.

Nilesy looks at me for a few seconds, and then kisses me one more time, quickly, then says, "Sjin? I have something for you." He pulls something from his pocket, puts it into mine. Then he`s gone.

~*Nilesy*~

I walk purposefully from the not-so-hidden entrance to the bunker, to where I know Rhythian lives.

I sneak into his castle, and I make sure he and Zoeya are asleep, before putting TNT everywhere (and I do mean EVERYWHERE) and connecting it all to one lever, which I place in the middle of the main room on the ground floor.

I know that I won`t have time to get away before it all explodes, and I`ve accepted that fact. But at least I`ll die knowing that Sjin is safe, and that`s all that matters.

I hope Sjin can forgive me, but that`ll take time. He`ll have Sips to help him get through this, and that will probably eventually lead to something more, but I don`t want to think about that.

I pull the lever, and watch the redstone ignite. When the hiss of TNT reaches my ears, I know it`s the end of the line. But one thought remains in my head, and that thought will be the thought I hold in my heart, and the thought that finds a voice, which whispers softly: _**"I`m sorry, Sjin."**_

A _**BOOM**_ reaches my ears, and that`s the last thing I hear, before it all goes dark.

~*Sjin*~

I hear the explosion, and I know he`s gone. My heart breaks, and I start to cry harder than I ever have.

The door opens, and Sips runs in to find me in a shuddering, sobbing heap. "Sjin? Why are you crying like a little babby?"

"Nilesy`s dead!" I whimper, and my body heaves with more racking sobs.

"Oh, god. Is that what that explosion was?" Sips asks, horror in his voice.

I can`t even respond, I just wail forlornly. I continue on like that until strong arms find their way around me. I cry into Sips` neck, and he lets my tears soak his plaid shirt.

Sips holds me, rocking me gently back and forth, whispering to me comfortingly, but I can`t understand his words, all I know is that Nilesy, my true love, is dead.

When I`ve finally cried myself out, I sit back and hold myself. "I loved him, Sips." I murmur.

Sips nods. "I know you did, Sjin. But time heals all wounds, y`know? It may take a long time, but you`ll feel better eventually. I`ll be right here with you until you do, because that`s what friends are for."

"Thank you, Sips. I know you will." And with those words, I knew that I would eventually get over this, but I`d never forget Nilesy. I will always miss him, but I will go on, for his sake.


End file.
